


Imagine that you were the last female werewolf

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual, Cum Inflation, F/M, Hyperpregnancy, Werewolves, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Your kind has been dying out and it has been increasingly hard to find mates. You have been living in a small town as a normal young woman at day, and a stunning white werewolf hunting in the nearby forest at night. Recently, prey became scarce and you decided that it was time to move.





	Imagine that you were the last female werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/142409758068/imagine-that-you-were-the-last-female-werewolf

Imagine that you were the last female werewolf

Your kind has been dying out and it has been increasingly hard to find mates. You have been living in a small town as a normal young woman at day, and a stunning white werewolf hunting in the nearby forest at night. Recently, prey became scarce and you decided that it was time to move. You booked a flight to a place where you thought there would be plenty of prey. Frozen stale meat from the supermarket was just not appetising enough.

You finally arrive at the uninhabited (you hoped) island of your dreams. And gosh, were you hungry.

As fate allowed it, you ran past each other during your first hunt in this new area. He was The One. You skidded to a stop, letting your prey escape as you caught the scent of a male. Following his amazing scent, you smelt surprise, curiosity, excitement, and urgent arousal. You raced quickly to meet him, and the sight of a massive, muscular black wolf greeted you. His strong musk of a very virile male made you go into heat immediately. When he suddenly went into rut as well, you realised that you were in the presence of the last male werewolf.

He approached you with need, and you spied his gargantuan arousal throbbing and ready. Just as you were dreamily speculating how that was going to fit into you, he thrust his huge knot into you and your mind gave into instinct. Your bodies molded into each other like perfect pieces of a puzzle.

For the whole week, you were going at each other at every single opportunity; waking up, after hunting, after or even during meals, and before sleeping. You hadn’t had the chance to morph back into human form, nor that you needed to. But you wanted to be human for one last time as you would not be able to when pregnant. You seductively suggested to take his huge wolf form inside you while you were in your small human body. He happily complied. Your moans of lust echoed throughout the forest.

It has been a month. Your belly was distended, from both his voluminous loads of cum that he pumped in daily, and pups. You were wondering why your belly seemed too big for such a short amount of time. It was already starting to brush against the ground and hindering your steps. You knew that it was not just the cum that was making your belly this huge. Sensing your anxiety, your mate pressed his sensitive ears to your enormous hard dome. After listening for two seconds, he smiled proudly and announced that you were having 37 big, heathy pups in this litter. Your first litter, which you have to carry for 8 more months. Realisation struck you that as the last female, nature has made you extremely fertile, just as he was overly virile being the last male. And that he said “this” litter. You were going to repopulate the world with werewolves. While you were distracted in your thoughts, he plunged into you, fantasising that you were making more. It will become a reality very soon.


End file.
